The Switch
by Inisfree
Summary: The portal incident left two very different individuals very confused and very mixed-up. Phantom and Fenton must now learn to walk in each other's footwear, before their differences send their lives and after lives haywire, or possibly, to an end. Each chapter is exactly 100 words long. AU
1. Chapter 1

A spark, a fizzle, but nothing happened.

"Oh, Jack," said Mrs Fenton. She led her disappointed husband out of the basement.

"I guess ghosts don't exist at all," said their son.

"I knew that," piped his African-American friend.

"Come on, guys! Maybe it really does work," said a Gothic girl. "Someone should check it out."

Stares were directed at the remaining Fenton.

"Fine," he said, pulling on a white jumpsuit.

"The ghosts don't need to know you're the ghost hunter's son," said the Goth, ripping off the face on the jumpsuit.

"Here goes." And into the dark portal he went.

* * *

Author's Note: Each chapter is exactly 100 words long according to the word counter on Microsoft Word. Constructive criticism is very much welcome. I will try to update consistently every week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"When I catch you, your pelt's mine, Ghost Boy!" yelled the hunter, Skulker, leading the group of ghosts. Numerous threats followed.

Phantom tore through the Ghost Zone, searching for refuge.

A sickening crash landed him into the hands of Walker, corrupt law-upholder. "You're not going anywhere, punk."

The white haired teen backed away into a suit of metal. Skulker gave him a grin. The little traitor was going down. Who hunted their own kind anyway?

Phantom found himself surrounded. _Well, this sucks_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny Fenton was well known for his clumsiness. Therefore, it didn't come as a surprise when he gave himself the trip and landed his hand on a big red button that read 'ON' on the inside of the portal _while_ he was in it. His blue eyes widened as a strange hum sounded from the man-made ghost portal.

The last thought that ran through his mind was: _crap._

The exact same thought coursed through Phantom's mind as the ghosts advanced towards him.

And before either of them knew it, they were both thrown into a never ending world of pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Gothic girl and her self-proclaimed techno-geek friend stared in horror as they watched the Fentons' invention light up with thousands of deadly volts.

Thousands of deadly volts that were currently running through their friend.

The crackles of electricity gradually faded away.

A gloved hand reached out of the portal. And the teen they found was not the one they were expecting. In fact, he was the polar opposite of the adolescent that they were looking for.

The glowing teen stumbled out of the portal before his world spun into darkness and he lost all consciousness.

"Danny?" whispered the Goth.


	5. Chapter 5

His hair… it was black. And his eyes shone blue. It wasn't the ghost boy.

"Phantom!" shouted Walker, trying to get a reaction from the motionless teen. "Get up, punk!"

The teen stirred. In a second, he saw the imminent danger he was in.

"It's a human!" gasped one of the ghosts. Then, it clicked. _A human._

"Get him!"

Hands grabbed him before he could make an effort to escape. Knowing it would be useless, he tried to phase out of their grasp anyway.

He wasn't prepared to meet the cold, hard ground when he slipped out of their hold.


	6. Chapter 6

A cough echoed around the basement.

"Tucker!" cried the girl. "He's awake!"

"Grab this, Sam." The techno-geek offered her one of the Fenton ghost destroying devices. "We don't know what we're dealing with."

She took the gun from his hand. "Alright, ghost. Where's Danny?"

"Sam? Tucker?"

"Danny?" Her vision blurred with tears. "Oh, gosh. No, no… no. You're Danny's ghost."

"You mean Danny's – Danny's dead?" asked Tucker, his voice barely a whisper. "As in, we …we killed Danny?"

They looked up to see the ghost slowly sinking through the floor. "How am I going to explain this to my parents?"

* * *

Author's Note: I am very sorry if I have inconvenienced anyone by uploading this chapter late. I did not have any internet credit left, but I know that's no excuse. I hope this won't discourage you from reading this story. Once again, I am very sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't lose him, you fools!"

Phantom picked up his pace. He had to think fast. In any second now, they would either end him for real or he would be lost in the swirly vortexes of the Ghost Zone forever.

Then, he spotted it. A gleam of hope. His only way out. A tear in the Ghost Zone. He dove for the rip.

The adolescent landed on the pavement, just before the natural portal closed itself again. The cries of his enemies disappeared along with it.

Phantom looked at his surroundings.

_How was he going to survive the human world?_


	8. Chapter 8

Sam had her fingers crossed behind her back. "I swear Mrs Fenton. Danny's gone to school already."

"Yeah, he had something to do," added Tucker. Mrs Fenton finally relented.

A few steps later, the pair stopped in front of an alley. "Psst. Danny!"

The ghost floated out, his appearance cloaked with a trench coat and a hat.

The trio sat on the sidewalk, thinking of a solution to this mess as they watched the people go by. A familiar figure stuck out from the crowd like a sore thumb.

"Danny!" called Sam.

He disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late post. This time, I don't have much of an excuse to present, other than life catching up with me. I will be rather busy, so I might post a day or two earlier than I normally do. Hopefully, this will not put you off. Apologies for any inconvenience caused.


	9. Chapter 9

He tried again.

His efforts to phase through the wall only gained him a bruise. It was evident that he was no longer a ghost. He was really, truly… alive.

A loud rumble came from his stomach. "What the-?" An ache followed soon after. Maybe he was – what was that word – hungry?

Phantom thought hard. He was sure that he had seen the humans cure this problem during one of his many trips to the human world to retrieve the runaway ghosts.

It was food! _That's the word!_ He left the alley in search of this wondrous cure for hunger.

* * *

Author's Note: As I have said, I might be uploading the chapters earlier by a day or two. They will continue to be uploaded a week apart. Thanks for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy the rest of the journey.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where's he?" asked Sam, trying to get her voice above the din of the crowd.

"Over there!" Tucker pointed at the black haired teen. Their target was rounding the corner. The adolescent ghost passed through the crowd intangibly, invisible to everyone.

As 'Danny' walked past an alley, the spectre tried to tackle him, but failed miserably. Instead, he flew through the human boy and landed on the ground.

Both the teens were too stunned to speak. _They were looking at the very image of themselves._

"You!" they cried simultaneously. "You stole my body!"

Sam and Tucker desperately needed an explanation.

* * *

Author's Note: I will be very busy tomorrow, so rather than uploading the chapter late, I decided to upload it earlier. Please enjoy. If you didn't, drop a review and I'll try to improve.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, you're saying, that your parents invented a stable portal?"

"Survey says, yes."

"And that very same portal opened up just where I was in the Ghost Zone and somehow, we switched bodies?"

Danny gave a loud groan. "Newsflash, it's a yes!"

"And now all the ghosts out there that wish to kick my butt for throwing them back into the Ghost Zone and thus, ending their nefarious schemes for world domination can come back out easily?"

"For the last time, it's a y – wait, wait. What? What ghosts?"

"Like the one standing just behind you."

"Hello, whelp. Missed me?"

* * *

Author's Note: I think we all know why this chapter was late. I'm strongly considering moving the updates to Thursday. So sorry, I hope you understand. If you have any problems, please drop a review and I'll happily get back to you.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey! You got the wrong idea!" Danny sailed through the skies, reeling uncontrollably. He managed to dodge a missile heading his way by inches.

Phantom was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had his arms folded behind his head.

"You've gotta help him!" cried Sam. "He'll be killed!"

"That's not gonna happen. He's already dead," grinned Phantom.

"You can't let him get hurt, man," said Tucker. "That's seriously not cool."

"Use your blasts!" shouted Phantom, hands cupped around his mouth.

"My what?" Danny was much more focused on the advancing robotic ghost.

A green bolt shot from his foot towards the ghost.

* * *

Author's Note: Updates ought to be regular now. Sorry for the fluctuating updates. Thanks for all the comments. They make me smile.


	13. Chapter 13

"That was some ride!" called Phantom as he leapt towards the panting Danny. He responded by aiming his foot at him.

"That was your idea of a ride? You could've helped!"

"Whoa, watch where you put that. As for helping, you were doing fine on your own," said Phantom, waving him off. He inspected the suit of metal.

"Now what?"

"We've gotta dump this hunk of junk off in a portal. How about we move over to that stable portal of yours? But before we go, I have _got_ to have some of that hunger antidote."

"You mean, food?"

"Yup."


	14. Chapter 14

"We'll find a way out of this. In the meantime, the both of you need to calm down and work something out."

"But Sam – "

"No buts, Danny. There's no other way."

Danny sighed. _How did he get into this mess?_

"So that means… he and Danny need to pretend to be each other?" asked Tucker.

Sam nodded. "Come on, guys. Have a more positive outlook on this. See you tomorrow."

As Sam and Tucker left, Tucker popped his head back in through the doorway, looking at the only bed in the room.

"So, who's going to have the bed?"

* * *

Author's Note: I have a filler chapter for this, but I supposed you guys don't really fancy fillers. Do ask if you guys want to see the chapter, and I'll try to see what I can do.


	15. Chapter 15

"It's freezing out here."

"Danny, its 34 degrees Celsius. How can you feel cold?" asked Sam.

"That'll be his Ghost Sense at work. A ghost must be nearby," said Phantom, tossing his books into the locker.

The hallway lights flickered. "Stupid Technus."

Tucker's handheld viewed a face. "Behold! I, Technus, master of technology…"

"Yeah, yeah. Blast him, Danny."

"No! I can't let you take my baby!" yelled Tucker, pulling the handheld out of their reach.

"I'll buy you the N437 version 3 if you'll allow Danny to do his job," said Sam, leaning heavily on her locker.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know what a 'N437 version 3' is. I just made it up.


	16. Chapter 16

"We can't do this forever, you know."

"Do what?" asked Danny, whispering to Phantom. They kept their voices low as the 'funeral' proceeded. Tucker laid a white rose where the charred remains of what was his handheld laid six feet under.

"All this. You're going to have to learn to control your powers. All you needed to do was blast Tucker's toy, not melt a hundred lockers."

"And you need to learn your maths. I've never failed a pop quiz until now. Barely passed, yes, but never failed."

"So glad we understand each other."

"Alright, Sam. Bring out the N437!"


	17. Chapter 17

"No, no, no. Not like that."

"Then what?" yelled Danny angrily.

"You're nothing. You feel nothing. You're not there. Try to picture that."

Danny scrunched his face in concentration. His face turned beetroot red.

"No, Danny. You're as visible as the sun."

"Gah!" exploded Danny. "This sucks! Why don't you try learning math instead of failing at teaching me to 'be nothing'?"

"Fine!" shouted Phantom. He stomped away and grabbed a math textbook. After a full hour, he was still struggling with Question 1.

"Not that easy, huh?" said a smug Danny, craning his neck over Phantom's shoulder.

Phantom scowled.

* * *

Author's Note: One of my favourite chapters. Thanks for all the support you've all given me!


	18. Chapter 18

Phantom glared at the blond brute holding him up by the front of his shirt.

"Looks like Fento-nail's grown a backbone!" 'Danny' was roughly shoved into his locker.

"Phantom?" Danny phased him out of the locker.

"Give him a taste of his own medicine when we switch back, will ya?" said Phantom.

"I-I can't."

"Why?"

Danny fell silent.

"You can't let him go on like this. You're stronger than you think. I can feel it. I know it. After all, I _am_ you."

Slinging an arm around Danny's neck, he said, "So, what say we go for a Nasty burger?"

* * *

Author's Note: About the bullying... that issue _had_ to be addressed. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

"And this little belt sends electricity down any ghost that touches him!" announced Jack Fenton.

Danny and Phantom gulped simultaneously.

"Uh, great, sir – I mean, Dad. I-I think I'm gonna do my homework." Phantom bolted for Danny's room.

"Hit those books, son!"

"Don't try it on me when we switch back," said Phantom, safe in the confines of the room. "Is your dad always like that?"

"Every time."

"At least we can contain the ghosts. Want to try the thermos out?"

"On who?"

A stout, blue figure flew past the window, a trail of boxes following him. Phantom grinned.

* * *

Author's Note: FYI, Danny is invisible. It's kind of difficult to add that in.


	20. Chapter 20

An ominous silence was cast over the gathered group of ghosts.

"Something must be done about the ghost punk!" Walker slammed his fist on the table. "He's breaking the laws of the Ghost Zone!"

"It is unfair that the Ghost Child is allowed to roam about freely, while we are left to rot in the Ghost Zone!"

"Hear, hear!" shouted the other ghosts.

"I believe I have a proposition that may fit your needs."

The ghosts swivelled around to see a caped figure approaching them. They eyed him warily.

It was one of the Ghost Zone's most feared residents, Plasmius.

* * *

Author's Note: I've had enough fun with the consequences of the switch now. I can see it's starting to get a little long over there. Let's get back to the show!


	21. Chapter 21

"Just do it. I'm sure he's in there," said Phantom.

"Technus isn't in there!" Danny huffed. He averted his attention to the game screen. "Just relax."

"Danny," started Sam. "I think you should listen to him. _He_ usually tells _you_ to relax. If he's starting to panic, we might be heading for trouble."

"Oh come on, Sam. I ran the computer through the antivirus programmes already. Both of you need to have some fun," said Tucker.

"It's been quiet lately. Too quiet," said Phantom. "I bet the ghosts are up to something."

"If you wanted to sound horribly cliché, congratulations."


	22. Chapter 22

"I can feel it, Danny."

"The ghosts are showing up again! Aren't you happy?" cried Danny, waving his arms in emphasis.

"Something's… off. Like, really off."

"Stop being so paranoid! Maybe they just needed a break or something."

"Not the ghosts I know."

"You like this, don't you?" said Danny angrily. "Ruining my life with all these ghosts!"

"Wait. I ruined your life? You pressed the button!" yelled Phantom, going on the offensive. "If anyone was ruined, it's me!"

"You think I like being dead? I didn't want any of this!"

"You think I did?"

"Drop dead!"

"Get a life!"


End file.
